A Quien Tu Decidiste Amar
by AlexaVeela
Summary: Femslash- HermioneXGinny.


Advertenca: Femslash, no te gusta no leeas  
pareja: Hermione Granger y Ginny Weasley  
Aclaracion: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad sino de la maravillosa escritora J.K ROWLING  
Cancio: A quien tu decidiste amar - Sandoval

AN: Este es mi primer one-shot de Ginny y Hermione espero que sea de su agrado. Acepto criticas costructivas jaja.

_La verdad no me queda más duda de que tu amor  
Ya se me terminó, duele pero acabó  
Es difícil pero no imposible  
Asimilar que en verdad te perdí  
Y ahora te veo partir_

No puedo creer como pude llegar hasta este punto de mi vida, las campanas de la iglesia resuenan en ms oidos. Es ahi cuando te veo entrar del brazo de tu padre, una sonrisa radiante esta en tu rostro como no hacerlo si ha llegado el dia que tanto anhelabas... Ese vestido blanco ajustado a tu cuerpo mientras caminas lentamente hacia el altar donde el te espera con sus ojos destellando de felicidad.

Que dichoso es Harry al haber ganado tu corazon, trato de evitar romper en llanto e impedir que te cases con el. No puedo hacerlo, no despues de haber tenido yo toda la culpa...El es mi mejor amigo como el hermano que nunca tuve y tu... tu eres el amor de mi vida aunque ya no lo creas. Un gemido ahogado lleno de impotenca y tristeza, quebranta dentro de mi corazon. El momento mas dificil ha llegado y el mas esperado para ti.

Evito mirar mas alla del suelo, no quiero verle sonreir, no quiero ver como tu mirada esta llena de felicidad.

-Acepto -Dijiste de varios segundo en silencio

Todos los presentes estallan en aplausos, la feliz pareja ahora esta unida hasta que la muerte lo separe. Veo como te alejas por el pasillo del brazo de el seguida de toda la multitud, este momento pudo haber sido nuestro, en este momento yo me arrepiento...

_Y aunque pase el tiempo  
Y seas feliz con alguien más  
Recuerda que no hay nada  
Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…_

-Hermione...

Despues de varios segundo perdido en mis pensamientos la suave voz de Luna me trae de nuevo a la realidad.

-Que pasa Luna? -Pregunto con lentitud y ver hacia la pista de baile  
-...Es dificil ver el resultado de nuestros actos no?  
-No entiendo de que estas hablando -respondo mientras desvio mi mirada hacia el suelo  
-creiste hacer lo correcto... pero lo correcto no siempre es lo obvio -dice al ponerse de pie y caminar hacia los sanitarios

----  
_A quien tú decidiste amar  
No sé si sepa que no hay personas  
Como tu aquí en la tierra  
Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar  
Sé lo felices que están y cuiden  
Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí_

De corazón… ámense

Trate de evitarte , trate de evitarlos y solo consegui preocupacion por parte de todos. Estoy cansada de decir que nada me ocurre, cansada de disfrazar el dolor que siento por dentro, pero que puedo hacer? La solucion es la mas tonta que cualquier persona puede cometer, solo causaria dolor y desgracia, sin duda prefiero mentir que a volver abrir una antigua herida.

Tal parece que es dficil olvidarte y mas aun borrar los sentimientos que aun habitan dentro de mi... Quien dijo que seria facil? Es dificil de olvidar todo lo que pasamos es muy dificil de olvidarlos como las frases escritas en algun libro, aunque pase el tiempo perduran en mi memoria.

-No merecemos esto -dices al entrar sorpresivamente a mi oficina

Este dia te veias mas hermosa que de costumbre, tu pelo largo y pelirrojo cae libremente por tus hombros.

-Gi...Ginny -digo al verla para frente a mi con su mirada llena de preocupacion y enojo al mismo tiempo  
-Por que lo haces Hermione?... Estamos preocupados por ti  
- No se a lo que te refieres -constesto indiferentemente  
-Sigues siendo la misma de siempre, inteligente pero siempre llena de cobardia  
-Yo no...  
-Podras ser muy inteligente pero por dentro no eres mas que una cobarde que siempre huye de los problemas  
-No te permito que me hables asi  
-Solo estoy diciendo verdades Hermione... esto tiene que ver conmigo no? Pense que eras feliz de que Harry estuviera a mi lado  
-Yo estoy muy feliz por ello  
- No pareces demostrarlo -respondes con ironia  
-Te equivocas Ginny, yo estoy muy feliz de que harry y tu esten juntos...Se perfectamente que te lastime y lo lamento yo nunca quise hacerlo, tal vez tu me odies pero fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho  
- Nunca entendi el concepto de amor que tu tenias  
- Y tal vez nunca lo haras... Quiero que seas feliz y que lo hagas a el tambien, amalo Ginny y demuestrale que es lo mas importante en tu vida  
-Te odio Hermione -dices al salir azotando la puerta

_Sé lo triste que puedo llegar a estar  
Porque al menos lo intente pero yo no gané.  
La persona que tiene el  
Acceso a tu corazón, mira que bendición,  
Pude haber sido yo_

-Perdoname Gin - susurro al mirar por la ventana

Se que pude reparar mi error, que tal vez pude tener otra oportunidad... Fui tonta lo se pero se que lo agradeceras, ahora quizas no lo ames pero se que lo haras ya he causado demasiado daño en ti como para volver hacerlo. Empezando desde cero es la mejor opcion, sin tener cuentas pendientes, sin tener antecedentes.

Esta decision tal vez me mato en vida pero lo hice por tu bien, nunca menti cuando dije que te amaba y es por eso que te dejo ir para que seas feliz.

_Si tuviera una oportunidad  
Le cambiaria el final a todo  
Pero no podría porque  
La verdad me da gusto que estás  
Conmigo en la eternidad y entiendo  
No eras para mí pero te querré siempre_

De corazón… ámense

Me gane tu odio y eso es lo unico que me gustaria cambiar pues tu vida marcha de maravilla omitiendo ese pequeño detalle, lejos de eso he aprendido a vivir con esos recuerdos que tengo de las dos y se que nunca se borraran de mi memoria quizas algun dia los vi como una tortura para mi memoria pero es lo unico que me queda de prueba para saber que algun dia te tuve y tambien para entender que no eras para mi.

No me equivoque cuando pense que llegarias amar a Harry como alguna vez lo hiciste conmigo y estoy muy feliz por ello ...es por eso que de corazon les digo amense infinitamente.

----


End file.
